tlopo_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsarina Anastasia Romanov
Tsarina Anastasia Romanov is the current Tsar of the Russian Empire also serving as guildmaster of The Mother Land, representing the Russian Empire. She is known by her pirate Stormwalker, formerly of the Kingdom of Spain and the Dutch Republic. Early Life Born December 9, 1730 as the daughter of Jeremiah Garland former Tsar of Russia, she was one of Garland's two children. During her teen years, she would spend most of her time hanging around with her good and trusted friend Madster. Pre-Russian Life Before the thought of leading Russia had ever crossed her mind, Anastasia had been apart of two different countries during her young adult years. Back then in her teenage years known as Stormwalker, she would spend the majority of time as a high-ranking member in the Kingdom of Spain. Brought in under the Imperial Law regime, she would work her way up to be an officer, eventually reaching as high as second in command at one point. Learning many things about the community she was in, it would lead to valuable leadership experience for her future endeavors. Being a high-ranking officer in Spain, she would work her way up to being quite close to many of the countries leaders. Often knowing many leaders from other nations as well, she would often be used as a 'spy' of sorts between countries willing to pay the right price. Quickly forging many friendships and trust, she would use this to her advantage to gain leverage in certain situations. After a leave of absence from the roleplay scene in a general, eventually Stormwalker would return, seeking a new start she was invited to the Dutch Republic led by Jason Blademorgan. Working her way up fast as many knew her from her previous efforts in Spain, she would eventually earn the spot of Foreign Minister of the Netherlands. Known around the nations as someone who spoke her mind and meant what she said, she was a hard-hitting but knowledgeable minister. Eventually the Dutch would start to lose some traction, she would remin a solid rock in the guild and development of the nation itself, becoming an incredibly vital person. Also known for her incredible ability to recruit, she would nearly single-handedly max the the Dutch Republic guild out herself. Leadership issues and performance among the other nations led to many issues within the Dutch and eventually Storm found herself once again without a guild or a nation. Invited by her good friend former Prince Ryan Kroshbon to join the Kingdom of the Swiss as an officer, she quickly accepted. However, once again due to leadership issues in the own cabinet of the Swiss, Ryan was removed from his position and ended up leaving Switzerland entirely. Stormwalker as only knowing the former Prince Ryan, followed Ryan in his decision. Stormwalker finally decided enough was enough and finally extended took an indefinite leave of abscence. Unsure of what her future would hold. Russian Empire Stormwalker would finally get her wish as she saw an opportunity to reinvent herself and acquire the land she had dreamed about when King Lawrence Clemente invited her to rejoin a new form of CRP as the leader of the Russian Empire. She would claim this land and rename herself Tsarina Anastasia Romanov, hoping to start a new chapter. She would also invite the former Prince Ryan Kroshbon to join her in leading the empire as Tsar Nicholas Romanov. Category:Characters Category:Roleplay